hitentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles
"The Wiggles" are a famous children's band from Australia that formed in the year 1991 when founder, Anthony Field, "had the idea to make a children's album". They are the four (originally five) main protagonists in videos and TV series. The original line-up was Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Greg Page,and Jeff Fatt Origins This name was inspired by bowlers who wiggled their hips at bowling. 1997 - 2006, The Wiggles once Phillip left. This is the era many people think about when The Wiggles are mentioned and most people who grew up with The Wiggles grew up with this era, as it lasted the longest (so far), and is when most of what we know about them today came about (outfits, logo, characters, etc.) *Anthony Field (Blue Wiggle) *Jeff Fatt (Purple Wiggle) *Greg Page (Yellow Wiggle) *Murray Cook (Red Wiggle) Logo *''main article: The Wiggles Logo'' The first Wiggles logo was just "The Wiggles" typed out in a specific font, and it was used from their first album until late 1996. By this time, the logo was redesigned with wiggly letters out of colours and with a yellow background (pictured), which is still used today. The word 'The' is colored red, the 'i' 's tittle (dot above lowercase letter) is green, the 'L' is purple and leaving the other letters blue. However, in Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas the I is purple on the title screen. Gallery The Main Wiggles TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" prologue TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" (1997) TheWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggles at Manly Beach TheWigglesMovie112.png|The Wiggles in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie711.jpg|The Wiggles at Wags' World TheWigglesMovie932.png|The Wiggles in Wiggletown TheWigglesMovie950.png|The Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesMovie959.png|The Wiggles cold TheWigglesMovie1098.jpg|The Wiggles at Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1104.jpg|The Wiggles in the wrong shirts TheWigglesinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 TheWigglesinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 epilogue TheWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 TheWigglesin1998.jpg|The Wiggles in 1998 TheWigglesinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Toot Toot!" TheWigglesinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles in "Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party!" TheWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggly Safari" TheWigglesattheAustraliaZoo.jpg|The Wiggles at the Australia Zoo TheWigglesinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggle Bay" TheWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles in "Space Dancing!" TheWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Wiggles in "Space Dancing!" (CGI) TheWigglesinSpaceship.jpg|The Wiggles in a spaceship TheWigglesatPlanetRockStar.jpg|The Wiggles at Planet Rock Star TheWigglesasDollsinToyCommercial.jpg|The Wiggles as dolls in a toy commercial TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheWigglesatNetworkWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles at Network Wiggles TheWigglesinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Wiggles in "Top of the Tots" TheWigglesinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggles in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheWigglesattheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|The Wiggles at the Great Western Café" TheWigglesattheTownFair.jpg|The Wiggles at the Town Fair File:TheWigglesin2004.jpg|The Wiggles in 2004 TheWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggles in "Santa's Rockin'" TheWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.png|The Wiggles in "Sailing Around the World" TheWigglesinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggledancing! USA" prologue TheWigglesinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggledancing! USA" TheWigglesinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in "Wiggledancing! USA" epilogue TheWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" TheWigglesinIt'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" TheWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggles in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheWigglesinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles in "Racing to the Rainbow" RacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in "Racing to the Rainbow" promo picture TheWigglesonIsland.jpg|The Wiggles on island TheWigglesinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in "Racing to the Rainbow" epilogue Category:TV Channels Category:Lyrick Studios